<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotta Love 'Em All by Yesmar1020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327137">Gotta Love 'Em All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020'>Yesmar1020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Christmas Cake, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Harems, La Brava and Gentle are Jessie and James, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Are Basically People, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainer Midoriya Izuku, Polyamory, Polydoriya - Freeform, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku Midoriya wants to be a Trainer, just like his idol, All-Might. Unfortunately he's been born without a quirk, meaning that no one thinks he'll achieve anything in his life. What happens when he meets Moe Kamiji, the Scorbunny that no one wanted to be their partner? I'm not sure. But we'll all find out, won't we? But if there is one thing I do know, it's that Izuku will Love 'Em All.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Manami | La Brava/Tobita Danjuurou | Gentle Criminal, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Mitsuki &amp; Midoriya Inko, Kamiji Moe | Burnin/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Wanna Be The Very Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right so, a few things before we get started.<br/>1) Pokemon in this world are more Kemonomimi, ie cat ears and tail but not anthro. So no technical beastiality or anything like that.<br/>2) Pokemon are basically indistinguishable from people in terms of DNA.<br/>3) Quirks exist, but it's like using a single pokemon move. Thus, people have types, this will be explained in the fic.<br/>4) Pokeballs are used as emergency medical transports since they put the pokemon in stasis.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, and welcome to the world of Pokemon!”</p><p> </p><p>A tall older man addressed the class of high school graduates, his eyes surveying their eager grins. He scratched his unruly grey hair and looked over to the blonde woman to his right, who was wearing a white lab coat similar to the one he wore.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Oak, but most people just call me the Pokemon Professor. Now, I’m sure you are all here to pick your first Pokemon, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd of eighteen-years olds cheered in response, filling the room with their cheers. From her spot in the Pokemon meeting area, a Scorbunny with flaming green hair hissed and covered her ears, moving as far away from the annoying trainers as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn trainers. Don’t they know how to use their goddamn inside voices?”</p><p> </p><p>The other Pokemon looked over at her warily, keeping their distance from the fuming fire bunny. She stood shorter than the average human, but that was due to still being a Scorbunny after twenty-six years of her life because no one would pick her as their partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Pokemon have lived with us since as long as humanity can remember, helping us in our daily lives as partners, friends, and even family.” Professor Oak continued, looking out towards the students. “I’m sure that many of you have seen at least one human and Pokemon couple in your lifetime.”</p><p> </p><p>And it was true. Many of those high school graduates had seen at least one human Pokemon couple in their lifetime. The concept was not strange, nor was it alien. It was simply accepted as a given, just like the fact that the sky was blue, the grass was green, and most people are born with quirks, superhuman abilities that were passed from generation to generation. </p><p> </p><p>Pokemon, on the other hand, are creatures that share a large amount of DNA with the human race, which explains their human-like appearance, ability to think and communicate like humans, and even the capability to have children with humans with no complications. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’m sure I’ve bored you enough with my speech about Pokemon and humans. I’m sure you’re all eager to meet your partners for your journey, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd responded with an affirmative roar.</p><p> </p><p>“Right then. Can all quirked graduates please rise and make your way to the Pokemon meeting area in an orderly fashion?”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd rose, flooding into an area led by an angry, snarling Pomeranian of a boy who immediately darted to the Johto starters and greeted the Cyndaquil.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. My name’s Katsuki Bakugo, and if you’ll be my partner, we’ll be the best trainer in Kanto, just like All-Might! Whaddya say, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>The Cyndaquil took the blonde’s outstretched hand and shook it vigorously, his grin matching Katsuki’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Kira Yoshikage. No, I do not have a weird obsession with hands. Seriously, I have no idea why my parents named me after that creepy Jojo character.”</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki laughed, and on the other side of the meeting area, the green-haired Scorbunny scoffed. “Of course Yoshikage gets picked. Why wouldn’t he? He trained all of his life for this moment.”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed again, moving her gaze back toward the reception area where a lone scrawny green-haired boy sat, looking anxiously at all the other new trainers getting their new partners.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Heh. Another greenette. I wonder what his story is. Is he quirkless? That might explain why he isn’t with all the others when the Professor called all the quirked kids. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She noticed the notebook that suddenly appeared in his hands from nowhere, and was astonished by how quickly he was writing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And it looks like he’s a good notetaker. That’ll come in handy when he gets his partner. He’ll probably figure out how to win his first fight within a few seconds. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Deku!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh for Arceus’s sake. Here comes Endeavor 2.0.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bakugo sneered at the green-haired boy, snatching the notebook from him and flipping through its pages, scoffing. </p><p> </p><p>“Notes on famous Trainers and Gym Leaders? Seriously?” He turned back to the boy, closing the notebook shut in his hand. “Why the fuck is a quirkless loser like you taking notes on this?”</p><p> </p><p>Deku’s expression was pleading as he reached for the notebook, but Bakugo had it just out of reach. </p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan, g-give it b-back, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what, Deku? What are you going to do, cry at me?” The blonde taunted, a few others who had received their Pokemon snickering nearby. Bakugo sneered, holding the notebook out to the greenette. “You know what, Deku? I’m in a good mood today. Here’s your fucking nerd book.”</p><p> </p><p>Deku’s eyes darted between him and the notebook, before he very slowly reached out to take it. His hand got within an inch of the notebook before Bakugo tossed it over his shoulder with an explosion from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The charred notebook landed on the floor of the meeting area, near the Scorbunny, who looked at it and grabbed it.</p><p> </p><p>Deku’s face fell, completely devastated. Bakugo laughed, walking out of the Pokemon Lab with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re so desperate for a Pokemon, why don’t you just take a Swanna dive off the roof and hope for one in the next life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you tell him, Bakugo!” Some of the other trainers snickered, taunting sneers on their faces as they looked down on Izuku’s anguished face. “What is he gonna do, cry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you all chosen your partners already?”</p><p> </p><p>The group of bullies turned to see Professor Oak standing with his arms crossed, looking at them with a disappointed grandpa stare.</p><p> </p><p>“I will <em> not </em>tolerate this behavior in my laboratory. If you have already chosen your Pokemon, I suggest you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugo and his cronies scoffed, leaving the lab with pointed glares directed at their target. Professor Oak watched them go with a scowl on his face, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Youth these days. All these dreams of glamour and prestige, but at the cost of putting down others. That is not what a Pokemon Trainer should be.” The elderly man turned to Deku, kneeling down to the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded, shying away from the Professor’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-Izuku M-Midoriya.”</p><p> </p><p>Professor Oak smiled at him, trying to show that he meant no harm to the greenette, and wondering why that family name sounded so familiar. “Well, Midoriya, I couldn’t help but overhear the fact that you’re looking to be a trainer yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw your notebook get tossed into the meeting area, sorry about that. Do you like watching battles and taking notes on them?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded, and the Professor smiled at him widely. “Well, you’re in luck, my boy!” He turned to the young blonde woman with glasses, “Melissa, would you bring the Pokedex?”</p><p> </p><p>His assistant raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure, Professor? We only have one left.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am absolutely sure, Melissa. I doubt any of those upstart trainers who want to be the very best would care about recording Pokemon in their Pokedex. Besides, this young man already has shown a clear interest in research, just like yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Melissa considered his points, then nodded. “That’s a good point. I’ll get the Pokedex and be back before you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped into a back room, leaving Professor Oak alone with Izuku. He smiled kindly at the young man, who showed hesitance around every move he made.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me if this sounds malicious, but are you quirkless?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded very slowly, his eyes drifting down to the ground. Oak took notice of this and sighed, deciding to comfort the young lad.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m quirkless too.”</p><p> </p><p>The greenette’s gaze snapped to Oak, surprised and full of wonder. The kindly elder smiled at him once more, chuckling to himself. “You know, when I was your age, I was bullied and ostracized for not having a quirk either. But I didn’t let my bad luck in the genetic lottery keep me down, no sir. While all the other kids my age were running around butting heads with each other to see who could be the strongest, I studied Pokemon and how they acted around people, and vice versa. And I discovered something that I haven’t been quite able to test due to the lack of test subjects.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku raised an eyebrow. “Uh, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You see, I discovered that like Pokemon, humans also have types depending on their quirk! For example, the bully who threw your notebook. His quirk has something to do with explosions, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>The greenette nodded. “Yes. His mother is an Arcanine with a legendary temper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so fire runs in his family. Anyway, my point is, his type is most likely fire. Tell me, have you ever observed him interacting with water or ice type Pokemon?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku thought back, remembering a time when a trainer with a Lapras had visited in middle school. The ash-blonde had to leave the room because he kept snarling and glaring death threats at the Pokemon from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan hates water and ice types.”</p><p> </p><p>“That matches my findings with others who have quirks that I believe classifies them as fire types. I have found that most people match a type of Pokemon depending on their quirk, which matches a single Pokemon move, i.e. your bully and his quirk mimics the move Explosion. Now, the strange thing is, and I’ve only observed it around myself and my assistant, Melissa, is that quirkless, or typeless people, seem to have an easier time getting along with Pokemon of all types, like Normal Typed people, but even more so. Have you experienced anything like that, Midoriya?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku paused. “Pokemon have seemed to like me more than quirked people do.”</p><p> </p><p>Oak chuckled to himself. “I knew it! This is an amazing phenomenon that should be studied very intently. Can I ask a favor of you, Midoriya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you go out into the world and meet as many Pokemon as you can?”</p><p> </p><p>Melissa returned from the back room with a parcel in her hands. “Professor, I have the Pokedex. Sorry it took so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Oak smiled at her. “Nonsense, Melissa. You’ve been very helpful. I was asking Midoriya here if he would go out into the world and meet as many Pokemon as he could.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t he need a Pokemon partner to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. Forgive me, Midoriya. It appears in my excitement, I completely forgot to introduce your possible partners.” He stood, offering a hand to the greenette. “Before we do that, I’d like to give you something. Melissa, if you’d do the honors.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde opened the parcel, revealing a red device that looked to be at least a few years old. She took it and presented it to Izuku, who took it gingerly.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a Pokedex. It’s a device that archives the data of any Pokemon you’ve encountered and records it. Luckily for you, the database has already been filled by trainers all over the world, so filling in data for undiscovered species won’t be your top priority. My best guess is that Professor Oak wants you to record and analyze the relationship between the types of people and their Pokemon.” Melissa explained, closing the parcel. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful with that. It’s very expensive, even as a model that’s three years old and discontinued. If you talk to my dad, David Shield, in Saffron City, he can set you up with upgrades for that. I think a Rotom might be living inside of that particular Pokedex, but it must be asleep because I haven’t seen it doing anything paranormal.”</p><p> </p><p>“A Rotom? Really?!” Izuku exclaimed, holding the ancient device in his hands and handling it gently. His excitement was understandable. Rotoms tended to be very rare, but they worked in harmony with most people, inhabiting different appliances and helping out wherever they could in exchange for a place to stay and yummy electricity to munch on. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, really. I’m sure we could sit here all day and chat, but all of the other trainers have picked their partners. There is one Pokemon left.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku perked up, hopeful. He stood, carefully placing his new Pokedex in his backpack and walking over to the pokemon meeting area, where he discovered the Scorbunny with the flaming green hair reading his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed really into it as well. Flipping the pages and noting strategies that she could probably use, and grinning after seeing just how detailed the pages were.</p><p> </p><p>The greenette approached her warily. “Um, hi.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up, recognizing him as the owner of the notebook she was reading. “Heya. This is some pretty in-depth stuff you got here. Honestly, if I didn’t know this was yours, I would’ve thought this was from a veteran trainer.”</p><p> </p><p>The Scorbunny rose from her spot on the ground, standing about two inches under Izuku’s average height of five-foot-eight. She held out her hand in a formal greeting, grinning as wide as she could revealing her sharp teeth before closing her mouth and just smiling with her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Name’s Moe Kamiji. It’s a pleasure to meet you, trainer!”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku took Moe’s hand slowly, shaking it gently. “I-I’m Izuku M-Midoriya. W-Would you l-like to be m-my partner?”</p><p> </p><p>Partner. The word rang through Moe’s head, bringing a joy that she hadn’t experienced in a long time. She was finally getting chosen, after years of being neglected by the other trainers. Finally, it was her time to shine, to be included. </p><p> </p><p>To be part of something and do something besides sit around in a lab all day.</p><p> </p><p>She beamed at him, her smile bright and happy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Moe joined the Party! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku felt his bag vibrate. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out the Pokedex Professor Oak gave to him, raising an eyebrow. It was vibrating and beeping, and an electronic voice spoke out of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pokemon Signature located. Scanning… scan complete. Accessing database… connection established.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Pokedex whirled a bit before an image of Moe’s species appeared on its screen, along with information regarding its height and weight. The device cataloged Moe’s data, then spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “National Dex #813: Scorbunny, the Rabbit Pokemon. A warm-up of running around gets fire energy coursing through this Pokémon's body. Once that happens, it's ready to fight at full power. For further information, refer to the summary section located in the team tab.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Pokedex stopped speaking, its light switching off. Izuku looked back at the device in his hand and raised an eyebrow, looking back at Melissa and Professor Oak. </p><p> </p><p>The Professor waved his hand. “Oh, don’t worry about that. It’s normal. Before you do go and take Moe home, there are a few things you need to know about the Pokedex. May I?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku handed the device back to Oak, who pressed a few buttons and pulled up a menu. “Alright, let’s see here… okay. Midoriya, this here is Team Tab. Here, you can check on your team members. Right now, only Moe will appear on this tab, since she’s your only Pokemon. If you click on her icon, you can pull up a menu that allows you to check her summary, like so.”</p><p> </p><p>Oak opened Moe’s summary, revealing her level, ability, stats, and current moves, which were Tackle and Growl. The professor handed the Pokedex back to Izuku, who placed it in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s all I have for you today, Midoriya. I suggest you head back home, now.”</p><p><br/>Izuku led the way as Moe followed him out of the building, a spring in her step as she left the lab with someone other than Oak or Melissa for once.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped outside, turned on the path to Izuku’s house and walked no more than five steps when a kid no older than he was wearing shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and a blue hat with a bandage over the bridge of his nose stepped into Izuku’s path, locking eyes with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you! You’re a Pokemon Trainer, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku balked, almost falling onto the ground had Moe not caught him. He shot a look of gratitude at the Scorbunny, who nodded. Izuku collected himself and faced the boy, who had blonde hair and a confident smirk on his face. Behind him, an Alolan Rattata stood, crossing his muscular arms in a show of intimidation.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I-I’m a new Pokemon trainer.” Izuku replied.</p><p> </p><p>The kid grinned widely from ear to ear. “I knew it!” He did a little victory dance before turning around and pointing a finger at Izuku. “I’m Joey, and I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku sweatdropped. He raised hands to de-escalate the situation, “Uh, no thanks-”</p><p> </p><p>Moe stepped in front of him, a feral grin on her face as her hair flamed in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You have been challenged by Youngster Joey! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Jounouchi, let’s do this!” Joey’s Alolan Rattata stepped forward, flexing his muscles and twitching his mustache as he sized up Moe. She bared her pointy teeth in response, bouncing on her heels in a fighting stance.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku hurriedly pulled out the Pokedex, checking Moe’s summary and reviewing her moves. She only had two moves at the moment, those being Tackle and Growl. He had a plan formed in his mind, and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m ready. Moe, you’re up!”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, raring to go. Luckily, a passerby offered to be the referee, and he raised his hand over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Begin!”</p><p> </p><p>Joey and Jounouchi made the first move. The youngster’s eyes gleamed in excitement, and he shouted a command.</p><p> </p><p>“Jounouchi, use Quick Attack and immediately follow it up with Tackle!”</p><p> </p><p>The Rattata vanished from sight, reappeared in front of Moe, earning a surprised gasp from her as he full-body tackled her to the ground, using Quick Attack to retreat to a safe distance.</p><p> </p><p>Moe grit her teeth, letting out a Growl at Jounouchi, who decided that maybe he should hit a little less hard. Joey smiled, glad that his out of the box thinking was working.</p><p> </p><p>“Again!”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku snapped out of the shocked state he was in, refocusing back on the battle before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Moe! Use Growl!”</p><p> </p><p>The Scorbunny thought he was a bit crazy, but Growled once more at the opponent before her. Jounouchi’s strength weakened, and as he disappeared and reappeared before Moe, his tackle felt weaker than it had been. He retreated to a safe distance once more, awaiting further orders.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku paused, calculating his options. Joey had his Rattata attack again, and again, he had Moe weaken the Rattata’s strength, calculating.</p><p> </p><p>They would have to wait for the time to strike.</p><p> </p><p>“Moe, the second Jonouchi appears in front of you, use Tackle. That should stun him. Then do it again until he faints.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha.” The Scorbunny turned and snarled at the posing Rattata before her, baring all of her teeth. “Come at me, you damn rodent!”</p><p> </p><p>Jounouchi scoffed, using Quick Attack and vanishing from Moe’s sight. She waited for what felt like ages, hours passing between each beat of her heart.</p><p> </p><p>A shadow formed in the corner of her eye. Moe lunged at it, Tackling Jounouchi to the ground, stunning him. Both Pokemon scrambled to their feet, and Moe Tackled the Alolan Rattata again, this time knocking him out.</p><p> </p><p>Joey’s confident smirk vanished. “Jounouchi!” He rushed over to his fallen partner, who lay on the ground, unconscious but alive. A small Axew with different coloring than it normally did also joined Joey, testing for a pulse. Izuku gasped. This was the first time he had seen a shiny Pokemon before, but there was a more pressing matter at hand. </p><p> </p><p>He dug in his bag and pulled out the emergency medical supplies that his mother had given him, rushing over to the worried Joey and his Axew. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, I have a Revive. This should get him back on his feet.” Izuku crushed the gold prism in his hand, sprinkling the powder over the unconscious Pokemon. Jounouchi blinked a few times before rising to his feet groggily, his eyes focusing on Moe.</p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jounouchi, wait!” Joey tried to hold his Rattata back, but he didn’t have the strength, even with the help of the Axew. Jounouchi marched right up to Moe, who looked ready for another fight. He got very close, almost like he was going to hurt her. The Scorbunny readied herself to fight him off, even in her injured state.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why she was confused when he extended his hand in an offer of friendship.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad. You’d make a good sparring partner.”</p><p> </p><p>Moe looked at his outstretched hand for a few seconds, then took it and shook it vigorously. “You weren’t half bad yourself. Combining Quick Attack and Tackle? Who thinks of that?”</p><p> </p><p>The Alolan Rattata chuckled. “My Trainer, apparently. Your Trainer and mine should swap notes. You’d be surprised how many situations you can get out of with some quick thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Joey and Izuku looked at their Pokemon in shock, not believing that they were getting along at first. Then they snapped out of it, realizing that the sun was starting to set.</p><p> </p><p>“Joey, my house is nearby. We can make sure your Rattata gets some rest and proper treatment. My mom used to work in a Pokemon Center, so she knows some basic first aid.”</p><p> </p><p>The Youngster smiled at his new acquaintance. “I’ll take you up on that offer.”</p><p> </p><p>The group departed towards Izuku’s house, talking strategy and other tidbits as the sun set over the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>A new chapter on Izuku’s life was about to start, right here in Pallet Town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Road to Viridian City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which our heroes take their first steps as Pokemon Trainers on the Road to Viridian City.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! We back with Pokemanz!</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Pokemon. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey look, land! Oi, Yaoyorozu! We’re almost to Kanto!” A Wooloo with brown hair and bangs that framed her face shouted over the deck, calling over her trainer. Beside her, a Froakie with large hands and forest green hair looked over at her excited teammate, putting a finger to her chin curiously. “You seem excited, Ochako-chan. What’s got you all riled up, kero?”</p><p> </p><p>The Wooloo turned back to her shorter teammate, an adventurous gleam in her eye. “I’m jist so excited tae see wot’s oot ‘ere in Kanto, Tsuyu!” She replied in a Scottish accent, despite being a native to Johto like her teammate and trainer. “Ya neva’ knoow wot yer gonna find on ya journey. An’ it’s ‘at sense of adventure ‘at I’ve been waitin’ fer mae entire life!”</p><p> </p><p>Her trainer, a young woman with black hair pulled into a ponytail and a rather mature-looking body walked over and smiled at her Pokemon’s excitement. If she was being honest, going out of her family home was a nice change of pace, especially if you were the daughter of one of Johto’s most powerful families. Momo Yaoyorozu stood as the sole heiress of her parent’s company, but as with all Pokemon Trainers, she longed for an adventure and a chance to prove herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re excited, Uraraka. I myself find the prospect of an adventure here in Kanto quite exhilarating. Wouldn’t you agree, Asui?”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Tsu. And yes, kero.”</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired trainer breathed the sea air, letting the wind whip through her face as the ship the three of them were on pulled up to Pallet Town’s port, which was barely big enough to dock at. The <em> S.S. Anne’s </em>horn sounded, and the trio made their way off the boat with their bags. The captain waved at them from the deck, and the trio waved back, wishing the other passengers a safe voyage.</p><p> </p><p>Ochako pulled her camping bag unto her back, using her quirk to make it weightless. “Alrite! Viridian City, ‘ere we come!” She put one foot in front of the other, marching forward away from the end of the pier where Momo and Tsuyu looked at her curiously. The Froakie cocked her head and put a finger to her chin, calling after the eager Wooloo. “Ochako-chan, do you even know where you’re going, kero?”</p><p> </p><p>She screeched to a halt, looking behind her backpack with an embarrassed look on her face. “Oh, rite. Yaoyorozu has tah map. An’ ‘ere I am, goin’ ‘ead-first into tah unknown. Sorry aboot ‘at.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo giggled. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, Uraraka. But as we are not native to Kanto, perhaps we should consult the map, and if there are other parties ready to venture into Viridian Forest, I believe we should join them.”</p><p> </p><p>She joined her Pokemon, placing her hand on Ochako’s shoulder and offering a kind smile. “Let’s see if there’s anyone at the forest’s edge.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsuyu joined her partners as they made their way deeper into Pallet Town, passing the few buildings that did make up the town, arriving at the edge of Route 1. A few trainers stood at the edge of the town, before a large group led by an ash-blonde who looked like the world’s angriest and smuggest dandelion. He looked over his shoulder, gazing at another trainer with fluffy green hair and a Scorbunny who looked pissed out of her mind. The ash-blonde smirked, leaving the greenette with a parting gift of, “Smell ya later, Deku!”</p><p> </p><p>The group led by the ash-blonde left with snickers and insults pointed in the greenette’s general direction, and it took all of his strength to keep his Scorbunny from teaching them etiquette using her fists. Momo and her party waited a few seconds, as the greenette was busy talking to a youngster with the buffest Alolan Rattata they had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Momo approached the two other trainers, who appeared to be deep in conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Viridian Forest is full of Bug Catchers and wild Pokemon who would love the chance to prove their strength against a trainer. We should be prepared in case we stumble across a Beedrill or worse, a hive of Combees and their Vesiqueen.”</p><p> </p><p>The greenette nodded. “Right. In that case, you think we should have more supplies just in case? There’s a Pokemart in Viridian City so we can buy supplies if we need to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re fine. As long as we’re careful and don’t get ambushed by any troublemakers. It might be easier if we had a third trainer who would go with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need a third trainer to help get through Viridian Forest?” Momo asked. The greenette nearly jumped out of his skin, his Scorbunny taking a defensive stance in front of him. The boy with the buff Rattata turned to her and raised an eyebrow, understandably confused as to who this stranger was. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Who the heck are you? I know everyone in Pallet Town, and I’ve never seen you before.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo nodded in agreement. “That’s because I’m not from Kanto. I’m from Johto, along with my companions.”</p><p> </p><p>Joey raised an eyebrow. “Okay then. What brings you here from Johto, miss…”</p><p> </p><p>“Momo Yaoyorozu. And these are Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui.” Her Pokemon waved. Izuku peeked out from behind Moe, who glared at the taller trainer. It was obvious that the copper flame-haired Scorbunny would not let any harm come to her trainer, and Momo admired that.</p><p> </p><p>Joey decided to break the awkward silence by introducing himself. “I’m Joey Wheeler.” He pointed at Jounouchi, and then the shiny Axew behind him. “That’s Jounouchi, and this little dragon here is Jotaro.” </p><p> </p><p>He turned to Moe, who bared her teeth at Momo. Izuku put a hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Moe, it’s okay.” He stepped out from behind his partner, looking more than a bit nervous. “H-Hello. My name i-is Izuku M-Midoriya, and this is M-Moe Kamiji, my partner.” He bowed formally, getting a small smile from Momo. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Uraraka.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Tsu. It’s nice to meet you too, Midoriya, kero.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been in tah Kanto region fer less ‘en an hour an’ I’m alreadae makin’ friends. This place is great!”</p><p> </p><p>Momo chuckled at Ochako’s energy, Tsuyu joining her. “Ochako-chan, you’re as excited as always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can ya blame me? I’m in a whole otha’ region an’ it’s fooking amazin’! Shite’s wild!” she replied, barely able to contain her energy. Momo gave her a look that matched that of a Kangaskhan scolding its child, and Ochako scratched the back of her head sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorrae. I knoow I need tae work on mae language, but it’s ‘ard when ya so used tae usin’ it everae sentence. I’ll keep at it, Yaoyorozu.” Ochako assured her trainer, puffing her chest out in a determined fashion.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to ruin the festivities, but shouldn’t we get going, kero?” Tsuyu asked, her face still as neutral as ever. Izuku nodded. “Y-Yeah. I think if we head out now, we should have enough time to get through the forest before nightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. As long as we stick together and keep up a good pace, I think we’ll be fine.” Joey looked at the Axew behind him, offering the dragon a smile. “You ready, Jotaro?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro nodded, and the three trainers faced the forest ready to take their first steps in when a voice stopped them. “Izuku! Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>The group located the source of the voice, which was a plump woman a bit shorter than Izuku with green hair pulled back into a bun wearing a pink sweater and holding a box in her hand, sprinting to the greenette at full speed. She stopped in front of him, panting for a few seconds before holding the box out to him. “I thought… it would be a good idea… for you to have this… before you left.” She said, panting heavily. “Your brother… left it for you… three years ago. Woo, I’m out of shape…”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku took the box, opening the box to reveal a bracelet with a mysterious stone set into it. He took it and fastened it to his wrist, finding no note in the box at all. “Mom, did he say anything about this or what it was for?”</p><p> </p><p>Inko shook her head, her breathing finally back to normal. “Nope. He didn’t say anything, but that’s normal for him, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Her son nodded and handed the box back to his mother. He stepped forward and wrapped the shorter woman in a hug, tears threatening to spill from his face. “G-Goodbye, Mom. I-I love y-you.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother tried her best to contain herself, but ultimately, the Midoriya waterworks won out, and the two greenettes sobbed together, not wanting to say goodbye. They held each other, rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm each other.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they separated. Inko cupped her son’s head and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead, her expression bittersweet. “I know you’re all ready to go out on a journey just like your brother, Izuku. And while it pains me to see you go, I know that you’ll have a lot of fun, and a lot to learn. I feel like it would be selfish of me to keep you here to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>She sniffled, hugging him again before continuing her talk.</p><p> </p><p>“But be careful out there, okay? Try not to get into too much trouble. And don’t forget to call me and/or visit from time to time, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded, his eyes blurry with tears. “I-I will, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Inko let go of him and turned to Moe, taking the Scorbunny’s hands in her own. She looked the Pokemon dead in the eyes, her expression soft, and yet somehow simultaneously harder than a Duralodon’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of Izuku for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Moe nodded. “I’ll keep him safe, Mrs. Midoriya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Don’t let me hold you all up now. Go explore the world! Make new friends, experience new things, and grow into the best versions of yourselves!” Inko assured, hugging and kissing Izuku’s forehead one last time. “I love you, Izuku. Take care on your journey.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Mom. And I will.” He stepped away from her, waving goodbye to her as he stepped onto Route 1 with the rest of his group, a bittersweet smile on her face. “Bye Mom! I’ll call as often as I can, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Izuku! Don’t forget that you’re welcome back home at any time!” Inko watched him disappear out of sight, a sad smile on her face. An Arcanine woman who looked very similar to Bakugo walked up to Inko and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Inko sniffled and leaned against the Pokemon, trying her best to hold back her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“They grow up so fast, don’t they, Mitsuki?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And it hurts to see ‘em go. Not that my brat cares enough about his mother. You did well raising such a nice child, Inko.”</p><p> </p><p>Inko blinked away her tears, straightening herself out. “Would you like some tea? I could use some company after Izuku is gone, and Masaru is welcome to join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki’s ears perked up at the offer of tea. “That sounds lovely. Do you happen to have Passho Berry?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so. I’ll go see what we have back in the kitchen and get a kettle going. See you in a couple of minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>The two mothers departed, eager for a nice midmorning chat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, Midoriya, how long have you known your partner for?” Momo asked as the group entered Route One, just enjoying the breeze and the trees. Moe had gone quiet, seemingly grumpy with the newcomers’ appearance. Izuku didn’t seem to notice. “I actually met her yesterday. It’s my second day of being a Pokemon trainer, and this is all so exciting! I mean, there’s a lot that I don’t know about training and such, but I can learn about it and the possibilities are endless!”</p><p> </p><p>His bag suddenly vibrated. Izuku reached into his bag and pulled out his Pokedex, which was vibrating intensely. It beeped and whirled, crackling to life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Multiple Pokemon detected. Initiating scan… scan complete. Establishing connection to Pokemon database… connection established.” </em>
</p><p>A picture of Ochako’s species appeared on the Pokedex’s screen. It began reading off the report on in its normal robotic voice, calling all attention to Izuku as the group made their way to Viridian City. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “National Dex #831: Wooloo, the Sheep Pokemon. Its curly fleece is such an effective cushion that this Pokémon could fall off a cliff and stand right back up at the bottom, unharmed.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ochako raised an eyebrow. “At’s true, actually. Back home, one of mae cousins rolled off a fifty-foot drop and was completelae fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku pulled out a notebook, pencil raised and ready to start taking notes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “National Dex #656: Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsuyu raised a finger to her chin. “I’ve never tried to do that, kero. Might be something to look into.”</p><p> </p><p>The device whirled again, still not done with its report.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “National Dex #019: Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. Attention, this Pokemon is the Alolan regional variant. For further information, refer to the Regional Variants section in the Pokedex. It shows no interest in anything that isn't fresh. If you take it shopping with you, it will help you pick out ingredients.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joey raised an eyebrow. “Well, that’s true. I don’t think I’ve ever been in a situation where I’ve bought food without Jounouchi’s approval. And anything he has approved has always been fresh.”</p><p> </p><p>The Pokedex beeped one last time, now showing a picture of Jotaro’s species.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “National Dex #610: Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Attention, this Pokemon is of a Shiny variant. For further information, refer to Shiny Pokemon in the Miscellaneous section in the Pokedex. They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, Jotaro snatched a Sitrus Berry from Joey’s backpack. He rushed over to a nearby rock and crushed the berry into a sticky pulp, downing it within a few seconds. He frowned at the sticky substance on his fingers, already regretting his decisions.</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief. This is, without a doubt, the worse place to eat a berry.”</p><p> </p><p>Jounouchi appeared before him with a napkin, dabbing at the Axew’s sticky hands and tusks with lightning speed while shouting “ORA!” on repeat. In seconds, all of the Sitrus Berry’s juice was cleaned off him, leaving the Axew with his trademark impassive resting asshole face.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a Pokedex as well, Midoriya?” Momo asked. “That one is different than mine.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out a Pokedex that was similar in design to Izuku’s but it appeared to be more modern and streamlined. A few button pushes later, she had the tab of her team on display, showing Izuku the differences between hers and his.</p><p> </p><p>Joey cleared his throat. “You know, I hate to interrupt the session of nerding out, but we’re at the Viridian City checkpoint.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo and Izuku looked up, noticing that they were in fact, at the checkpoint, and somehow already halfway through it. They looked at each other and shrugged it off, walking through the checkpoint to the other side. </p><p> </p><p>Viridian City was not a large city, but it had enough people that if you didn’t stay close, you could easily get lost in a crowd. So the group stayed together, making their way towards the other end of the city. Moe noticed a building with a bronze roof that looked official, but it appeared to be closed.</p><p> </p><p>Near it, a building intersecting a fence surrounding an open field filled with baby pokemon stood. The sign next to it declared that the facility was a private Pokemon daycare, which was very rare, given the fact that the public institutions were fully funded by the region’s government, meaning that the process was heavily monitored and all steps were scanned for complications and diseases.</p><p> </p><p>There, in the tree-line, still on the property of the Daycare, but far enough away that it was obvious the figure had no association with the children frolicking about, was an Alolan Ninetales.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku felt himself freeze in place, as he felt more than saw those eyes lock with his. Or, at least, those eyes gaze in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes... They were the eyes of someone who was drowning in a never-ending spiral. Locked in the darkest dungeon to ever exist, one's own mind.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes like those... should <em> never </em> look like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Come along, Midoriya. The Gym Challenge registration is this way.” Momo grabbed his attention, leading the greenette over to another building. He cast one last glance at the Ninetales before following his group into a meeting hall. It was surprisingly empty, with only six trainers, including Izuku, Joey, Momo, and of course, Bakugo. One of the other trainers, a young bluenette man who stood just shorter than Momo’s height of six-foot-three, was currently chopping his arm robotically at the ash-blonde, who cracked his palms threateningly. </p><p> </p><p>“The fuck do you think you are, Four Eyes?! You’re not my fucking dad!”</p><p> </p><p>The bluenette stiffened at Bakugo’s words. “Such a foul mouth! Have you no shame?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it to you?!”</p><p> </p><p>A scruffy man stepped between the two, his eyes glowing red and hair floating with an unearthly effect. </p><p> </p><p>“That is enough, you two. If I hear another word from either of you, I personally ensure that both of you will be forbidden from participating in this year’s gym challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>The squabbling duo stopped immediately, both still glaring at each other from across the room. A Staryu sat next to the bluenette, tutting at his trainer. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you, <em> mon amie. </em>That dandelion is nothing but bad news. Ignoring him would be wise. For all of our sakes.” </p><p> </p><p>Kira bopped Bakugo upside the head, yelling at him for starting another fight. Momo noted that Izuku sat as far as he could from the blonde, near the exit. She also noticed a shiny Salazzle with black hair and red glasses spotted him, licking her lips after surveying the rest of the boys in the room. The room fell silent as a small white mouse-bear-dog Pokemon(?) entered the room, and Momo’s jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>The Pokemon climbed onto a podium, angling the microphone so that it was easier to speak into. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Trainers and Pokemon alike! Welcome to the Kanto Gym Challenge Orientation. I am Nedzu, the Chairman of the Pokemon League, and you’re probably wondering: ‘Is he a human? Is he a Pokemon?’ The answer is: I haven’t the faintest idea, and it’s been nagging at me all week!”</p><p> </p><p> “Only this week?” A Trainer with red and white bi-colored hair asked bluntly, apparently forgetting he was in a public place.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when you’re the Chairman of the Pokemon League, you don’t really get enough time to yourself to wonder these things. Speaking of which, it’s time to explain the Gym Challenge!”</p><p> </p><p>“YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” A nearby Exploud yelled, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears in pain. Nedzu narrowed his eyes at the Pokemon, clearly not impressed. “Yamada, as much as I would normally appreciate your enthusiasm, we are indoors. Would you kindly refrain from using your outdoor voice, as to keep everyone’s eardrums intact?”</p><p> </p><p>The Exploud with the ridiculous crescent moon pompadour nodded sheepishly, completely embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, the Kanto Gym Challenge is an annual event in which Trainers and Pokemon from all corners of Kanto, and Johto, for some of you, can prove their strength against the eight Gym Leaders of this region, then the Elite Four, and finally, the Champion, All-Might! Normally, we’d have you start here in Viridian City, but due to some activity with a group of troublemakers, the Viridian City Gym is closed. Now, because this is an official event, we’ll have to monitor your progress and make sure you are all keeping up with the goals of receiving badges in a timely fashion. You will receive a badge after defeating a Gym Leader in a one-on-one gym battle. All eight Gym Badges are needed to qualify for battling the Elite Four and the Champion. Now, before we officially welcome you into the Gym Challenge, you’ll need to fill out this paperwork. Remember, safety first, blah blab blah rules and regulations blah blah blah legal obligations…”</p><p> </p><p>Momo sighed, taking her allotted pen and packet of paperwork from the Salazzle, who was apparently named Nemuri Kayama, who handed them out. It was simple enough, just filling in information like your name, emergency contact information, your blood type in case you happened to get in an accident that happened to need a blood transfusion.</p><p> </p><p>Again, legal paperwork that, while vital in Trainer Registration, was completely and utterly as exciting as a match between a Metapod and a Magikarp. The heiress dotted her I’s and crossed her T’s, but a sound interrupted her paperwork-induced trance.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya had stood up so quickly that the chair he had been sitting in had almost tipped over. His Scorbunny gave him a surprised look, but any words she had to say to him most likely died in her throat at the look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He marched up to Kayama, handing her the paperwork, his emerald eyes blazing with a fiery determination that made the Salazzle blush intensely. Midoriya turned on his heel, heading towards the exit of the room, each step he took was a step closer to a goal that Momo did not know. She did know that it was probably best to stay out of his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Moe. We’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- Izuku?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Dek-” Bakugo’s insult died in his throat as he saw the look in Izuku’s eyes. He froze, feeling rather like a mouse caught in a Persian’s paws.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stormed out of the room with Moe in tow, leaving Momo to wonder what had just happened. What exactly would make Midoriya of all people have those eyes?</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes of pure determination. The piercing gaze of will, eyes that promised a world of pain if you stepped in his path. </p><p> </p><p>Kayama excused herself from the room, her face flushed. She handed Midoriya’s paperwork to Nedzu, who noticed his subordinate discreetly pressing her thighs together as she rushed out of the room, presumably headed to the ladies’ room.</p><p> </p><p>The chairman looked over Midoriya’s paperwork, finding it completed in full, which was incredible. To complete the packet in the time that the greenette had, Nedzu would’ve had to use Extreme Speed. Not to mention the blaze of determination that the mouse-dog-bear thing had seen in Midoriya’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em> Just who are you trying to save, little hero? </em>Nedzu wondered to himself, closing the packet in his hands.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, what the <em> fuck </em> was that about?!” Moe stepped in front of Izuku as they exited the building, her brow furrowed. “I’ve never seen you like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku’s piercing gaze softened for half a second. He owed at least an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that Alolan Ninetales in the private daycare we passed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“And the look in her eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to give her something so that she’s not sad. So that she’ll smile at least a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Moe paused. She had known this boy for less than a day, and he was already showing a better character than anyone she ever knew. It was very admirable. She gave a toothy smile before freezing and correcting her mistake, smiling thinly. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rei Todoroki was not having a good day. Then again, when did she ever have a good day in this Arceus-forsaken place?</p><p> </p><p>One of the other women had just recently had a baby, and due to her husband’s orders, if she could really call him that anymore, she was to be separated from the rest of the group, as usual.  </p><p> </p><p>The Alolan Ninetales sighed, looking out into the field of baby Pokemon that reminded her so much of her Shoto and her other children. Rei wished to Jirachi that something, anything would happen to make this day a bit brighter than the dreary <em>film noir </em>script her life seemed to be following.</p><p> </p><p>“Package for you, Mrs. Todoroki.” An attendant walked up to her, carrying a box of some sort.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” She took it from him, raising an eyebrow. It wasn’t her birthday, so it wasn’t from Fuyumi and/or Natsuo. Her daughter and middle son were the only ones who still kept in contact with her, but occasionally, she’d get the odd snow-white rose that was charred slightly from an anonymous gift giver. “Who’s it from?”</p><p> </p><p>“That green-haired boy over by the fence. Said he noticed you looking all sad and he wanted to give you something to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rei felt blessed. Perhaps Jirachi had granted her wish after all. She opened the package and pulled out a cupcake. The frosting matched her ice blue tails, and a crude white smiley face decorated it. It made her smile. </p><p> </p><p>She looked further into the box and found a note. The Alolan Ninetales picked it up and read it, her grey eyes scanning the neat handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>Rei didn’t make a sound for a few seconds. A smile appeared on her face, and joyous laughter shook her entire body. </p><p> </p><p>It felt so good to laugh, to be happy, to actually have something to smile about. </p><p> </p><p>She laughed for a few more minutes before she looked over at the fence, noticing the green-haired boy gazing at her hesitantly. Rei smiled to show her gratitude, and the boy smiled back, his face turning bright red before he dashed off, completely embarrassed. A Scorbunny with hair the color of burning copper chased after him, screaming at him to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>Rei giggled. She was glad that there were people in this world that were willing to help, even if they did not know the person they were helping. </p><p> </p><p>It was a trait she admired and wished that more people had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A wild Izuku appeared! Rei used Smile of Gratitude! </p><p>It's super effective! The wild Izuku fled!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prepare for Trouble! (And Make it Double!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we get through Viridian Forest and meet a few new characters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. This has been bugging me all week to write, and I finally got it done. Next time we'll do Champions of the Wild.</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Pokemon. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The emerald shade of Viridian Forest washed over the group of trainers as they entered the forest, a few still uneasy around Izuku after seeing his show of determination back at the Gym Challenge registration.</p><p> </p><p>All except the new girl, who had shown up just after he had left. She was another greenette, with a friendly attitude. She introduced herself as Setsuna Tokage, and her smile revealed pointed teeth. Her partner was a Riolu named Itsuka Kendo, and she joined Izuku, Joey, and Momo on their trek through Viridian Forest, as Bakugo had gone off by himself as usual, the bi-color haired boy who was called Shoto Todoroki almost going off on his own as well had the robot-like bluenette Tenya Iida not joined him.</p><p> </p><p>The merry quartet started their trek through the forest, exchanging a few words as Izuku headed the group. Suddenly, an elderly man with blue-grey hair with a lab coat and a net stepped in front of him, his eyes blazing in challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku gave him a look. “Do I get to say ‘no?’”</p><p> </p><p>The Bug Catcher raised an eyebrow at him, burping. “What kind of fucking question is that? You don’t get to refuse a Pokemon battle! I’m pretty sure that’s against the law or some shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Moe looked over Izuku’s shoulder as he sighed and pulled out his Pokedex, checking Moe’s summary and cocking his head in surprise. The Scorbunny echoed his expression, blinking her eyes a few times in confusion before it finally dawned on her.</p><p> </p><p>“I leveled up <em> and </em>learned a new move? When did I do that- oh wait.” Moe looked over at Jounouchi, realization hitting her like a charging Tauros. “I beat Jounouchi and must’ve leveled up that way.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are challenged by Bug Catcher Rick! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Bug Catcher smiled widely, pointing in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Morty, I choose you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, jeez Rick, do I have to?” His Caterpie asked, clearly wanting to be anywhere than where he currently was. Rick gave him a look, and the Caterpie relented. “Alright, fine. Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>Moe stepped up, as she was Izuku’s only pokemon. The caterpillar sized up his flaming bunny opponent, not backing down despite the clear disadvantage he had.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku let out a single command. “Moe, use Ember.”</p><p> </p><p>The Scorbunny kicked up a pebble from the ground and began bouncing it off of her feet. It glowed, then burst into flames the same color as her hair. Once the small fireball was about the size of a golf ball, Moe kicked it in Morty’s direction. For whatever reason, the Caterpie made no effort to dodge and allowed the attack to hit him dead-on. He screamed once he realized that he was <em> on fire </em> and rolled around on the ground, trying to put out the flames on his body.</p><p> </p><p>He succeeded and turned to his Trainer, glaring angrily at the older man. “What the hell, Rick?! You told me she was a Rock Type! I’m a Paper! How is this hurting so much?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the rules of Pokemon are different then Pocket Morties, Morty.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You didn’t think about that before we jumped to this dimension?!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rick sighed, burping and forking over a few Pokedollars to Izuku. “Nice fight, kid. You showed me that my grandson and I have a lot to learn about this universe. C’mon Morty. Let’s get you to the Pokemon Center before I get arrested for child endangerment.”</p><p> </p><p>He picked up his smoldering and sobbing Caterpie, tucked him under his arm, and moved forward, leaving the four trainers behind him in a very confused daze.</p><p> </p><p>Setsuna cocked her head. “What was his problem? Everyone learns that Bug Types are weak against Fire Types in Trainer School.”</p><p> </p><p>Joey shook his head. “I dunno. But we need to keep up the pace if we’re going to make it through this forest before nightfall. C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>The trainers continued their trek through the forest, stumbling upon the occasional Lass or Bug Catcher. They ended in a few dead ends, and then Bakugo barreled through the path in front of them. The ash-blonde was in a clear hurry to get out of the forest, as he was blazing his own trial and completely ignoring anyone who could’ve helped give instructions.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he stopped. His head snapped over in Izuku’s direction. </p><p> </p><p>“Deku, <em> get down!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Knowing better than to argue with the pomeranian, Izuku did just that and squatted, the rest of his group following his lead as Bakugo and Kira made their way over to the group. The abrasive asshole pointed at the underbrush just ahead of them, his gaze wary.</p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Deku. I’ve been tracking a Pokemon for the last hour and I’ve almost cornered it. Now be quiet. It’s coming.”</p><p> </p><p>The underbrush rustled as something moved through it. Izuku’s heart began pounding hard as he imagined what exactly could be in this forest. Something ferocious, perhaps the rare Mightyena that managed to avoid capture for a long time, ruling over the forest. But if it were something that big, they would’ve seen signs of its presence, right? Marks to claim its territory, the other Pokemon in the forest not making their presence known in the fear of becoming the predator’s next meal-</p><p> </p><p>Moe tapped her trainer’s shoulder. “Izuku, you’re muttering.”</p><p> </p><p>He lit up, completely embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of rustling grass grew louder as whatever was in the grass grew closer. Bakugo grinned, looking like a predator ready to strike at any moment. Izuku’s brow furrowed, and he prepared himself, ready to fight in case he was needed.</p><p> </p><p>A Pichu wandered out of the grass, blabbering with both its thumbs up in a confirmatory fashion. “Yay!” It squeaked, somehow still able to stand and walk despite looking dumber than a rock. The group stared at for a few seconds before Bakugo leapt out of the grass, Kira in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“C’MERE, YOU ELECTRIC RODENT!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugo pulled a Pokeball from his belt, raising his arm back like a pro baseball player. He smiled wildly, a terrifying smile appearing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“DIE!”</p><p> </p><p>He tossed the Pokeball like a meteor, and it rocketed forward, knocking the Pichu upside the head and opening. It shot a red laser out of it, encapsulating the electric mouse and sucking it into the Pokeball. The sphere dropped to the ground, standing still for a few seconds before shaking once. A second shake followed, and a third soon after that. The group stared at the ball in anticipation, Bakugo promising bloody murder under his breath if the sphere opened.</p><p> </p><p>The Pokeball made a clicking sound as the capture was confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugo grinned widely, pumping his fist triumphantly as he high-fived Kira, grabbing the Pokeball from the ground. “Alright then. Let’s see what you can do, Sparkplug!” He let his Pichu out of the Pokeball, and it blinked at him, coming to its senses.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re that rabid trainer with the Cyndaquil that keeps you on a leash!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief moment of silence while the Pichu’s words sunk in, and then he realized the mistake he had made. But the time for apologies had long since passed.</p><p> </p><p>“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, SPARKPLUG?!”</p><p> </p><p>The Pichu freaked out, running around Kira as Bakugo chased him, screaming promises of bloody vengeance. The look on Kira’s face said it all. Sure, he might have been the Pokemon in the scenario, but he felt like the stressed parent of two kids who didn’t know how to stop trying to kill each other.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group gave looks of sympathy to the Cyndaquil, then moved on. A few trainers and wild Pokemon appeared, but otherwise, there wasn’t that much danger. Which was odd and very concerning. Izuku knew that Viridian Forest usually had a very active Beedrill, Combee, and Vespiquen population, but it seemed that there was no buzzing of any Bug Types Pokemon in the trees.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t bode well.</p><p> </p><p>As the party approached the last stretch of forest before Pewter City, Izuku couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. He kept looking over his shoulder to see if someone was creeping up behind him, but there was never anyone there. Moe noticed, her concern for their safety only increasing when her sensitive ears picked up the sound of rustling grass behind them.</p><p> </p><p>It would stop rustling when Izuku stopped to look behind himself, and continue when they walked again. The Scorbunny’s ears twitched, scanning for danger. She was on edge, intent on protecting her trainer at all costs. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a pair of trainers dressed in black and white uniforms with an R insignia on the chest burst from the trees, running as fast as they could. The taller of the two was a man with white hair with a matching beard and mustache, while his much shorter companion was a redheaded short woman with pigtails. Both looked very distressed, as the man was carrying a massive writhing sack over his shoulder and if the rapidly approaching sound of buzzing wings was any indication, they had done something to piss off every Beedrill and Combee in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“Gentle, why did you think it was a good idea to snatch the queen?! The royal jelly was <em> right there!” </em>The smaller woman screamed, running as fast as her tiny legs could towards the party.</p><p> </p><p>“It seemed like a good idea at the time, La Brava! Besides, the queen can make more! Just think how much the boss will give us if we manage to come back with the queen!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That doesn’t matter if we’re dead, Gentle!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stepped forward, his brow furrowed. “Just who are you, and why do you have the Vespiquen of this forest in a sack on you back?”</p><p> </p><p>The duo froze, finally noticing the party before them. They blinked a few times before nodding to each other. Gentle carefully set the sack down, and he smiled, facing La Brava as the two of them turned around and posed.</p><p> </p><p>The lighting in the forest changed to act like spotlights on the duo, much to the party’s confusion. They waited for a few seconds before beginning their act.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku’s party sweatdropped as they saw the theatrics about to begin.</p><p> </p><p>Seriously, this was like something out of a kid’s anime.</p><p> </p><p>The swarm of Beedrills and Combees burst from the trees. They stopped in confusion upon seeing the two who had kidnapped their queen getting ready to do some theatrical performance,</p><p> </p><p>But nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>La Brava furrowed her brow. “Gentle, where’s the music?”</p><p> </p><p>The taller man freaked out for a half-second before collecting himself. “Right. Hang on.”</p><p> </p><p>He clapped his hands, and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p09hhXbsB9c">music</a> kicked in from nowhere. The lights switched off, then switched on again.</p><p>La Brava smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“To protect the world from devastation!” She began, turning to face the party.</p><p> </p><p>“To unite all people within in our nation.” Gentle continued, pulling a rose from nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”</p><p> </p><p>“To extend our reach to the stars above!”</p><p> </p><p>“La Brava!” The shorter woman declared, fluffing her pigtail with a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Gentle Criminal!” The taller man declared, tossing his rose to La Brava with a flourish.</p><p> </p><p>“Himiko Toga’s the name!” A Mimikyu added, appearing out of nowhere with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”</p><p> </p><p>“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”</p><p> </p><p>“Toga, that’s right!”</p><p> </p><p>The natural light of the forest returned, and La Brava and Gentle raised their eyebrows at the newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, who are you?” The redheaded shortstack asked, not recognizing the blonde Mimikyu, who had a dirty disguise of a Meowth on.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I’m Toga. I’ve been living on my own for a while, but I noticed that you guys needed help getting that royal jelly, so when you got all the bees to follow you out of the hive, I snatched it up!” She said, holding several bags of translucent yellow-white fluid in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“So here’s the deal. I’ll give you the bags if I get to live with you two!” Himiko said, smiling and revealing her fangs.</p><p> </p><p>Gentle and La Brava looked at each other. The redhead waved for Gentle to lower her head, and they began a hushed conversation. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of deliberation, they came to a conclusion. La Brava turned back to Toga and nodded. “We’ll discuss chores and other duties later. Right now, can you help take care of all these pesky trainers?”</p><p> </p><p>Himiko’s smile turned dark and hungry. “With <em> pleasure.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Her body became like that of a shadow and she snaked forward faster than Izuku could properly register. The Mimikyu reformed in front of him, her fist poised to punch the greenette into unconsciousness. </p><p> </p><p>“Get away from him, you <em> bitch!” </em>Moe screamed, tackling Izuku out of the way and taking the hit for her trainer. She grunted in pain from the Shadow Sneak attack, but quickly kicked an Ember her way, catching the Mimikyu’s costume hem.</p><p> </p><p>The costume smoked, threatening to catch fire before Himiko beat it out. She glared at Moe before snarling at her with a vicious hatred. “You burnt my costume!”</p><p> </p><p>“You tried to hurt my trainer!”</p><p> </p><p>Himiko paused for a second. “Fair enough. But my partners asked me too!”</p><p> </p><p>The sack that the Vespiquen of the local bee Pokemon hive was in suddenly ripped open. A swarm of Beedrills rushed to their queen, protecting her as a few Combees tended to her woozy state.</p><p> </p><p>She rose, looking regal and somewhat unsteady, but her soldiers added her. “Your Majesty, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Vespiquen blinked a few times before flapping her wings and floating off the ground, regaining her bearings. “I am fine, Captain. Thank you. Where are the humans that tried to capture me?”</p><p> </p><p>The Beedrill pointed at Gentle and La Brava, who were currently commanding their Koffing and Ekans respectively to fight against the multiple Beedrills currently attacking them. Vesipquen scoffed, her red eyes glowing with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Seize them, Captain. Bring them to me alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Queen Kuin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miia! Use wrap!” La Brava yelled, her Ekans surging forward and coiling around one of the Beedrills, squeezing it with her powerful tail. The Beedrill blushed, and whispered, “Harder, Mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Miia stopped immediately. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The Beedrill responded, its gaze betraying nothing. Its comrades took the opportunity to pounce on the snake pokemon and stretch her out, immobilizing her as the Beedrills swarmed La Brava. Gentle noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and he freaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Manami!” He screamed, the distraction enough for the Beedrill fighting his Koffing to beat the poor bastard into submission before his fellow soldiers swarmed Gentle faster than a bunch of panic shoppers on a freshly stocked shelf of toilet paper.</p><p> </p><p>He struggled for a few seconds before he, La Brava, and Toga were brought before Queen Kuin and her piercing ruby red eyes of regal rage. She glared at them as they looked at the ground, expecting to be put down.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain why exactly you kidnapped me.”</p><p> </p><p>None of the trio said a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. If you won’t talk, I suppose I’ll just turn you over to the human authorities after I let my guards enact my vengeance on you. You do know how toxic Beedrill venom is, correct? By my calculations, you won’t last an hour before your face swells to the size of a balloon. Your screams of agony will be silenced as your throat constricts too tightly to properly breath, and your body becomes immobilized and swollen.”</p><p> </p><p>The three stared at the ground in fear. Queen Kuin laughed and continued on.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me, are you all willing to die, or is one of you going to tell me the truth and live?”</p><p> </p><p>La Brava and Gentle looked at each other, not wanting to die. The short redhead opened her mouth to place the blame on herself, just to make sure that her love escaped with his life.</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to steal your royal jelly in order to sell it to refiners for a profit.” Gentle said before La Brava could open her mouth. “But seeing as you can produce royal jelly by yourself, I thought it a wise decision to kidnap you. Truly a foolish idea in the long run. The plan was all my doing, and I ask that you spare Manami and Toga. I offer my life so that they may live, Your Majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears welled up in La Brava’s eyes. “Gentle…”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at his partner, the expression bittersweet. “It is the only way, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Queen Kuin turned serious and raised Gentle’s chin with one of her fingers. “You are willing to give your life so that these two may live?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such selflessness. Tell me, what were you planning to do with the money you received from the refiners?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were planning to split it, Your Grace. I would’ve used it to help my love in any way I could, such as buying her food and clothes, and medicine to cure her ailments.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Guards, release these two. See that they, along with the other party of humans, find their way out of this forest before sunset. As for the man, bring him back to the hive. I wish to have further conversation with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the stolen jelly, Your Highness?”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it with them. I produce so much daily that the quantity we lost will be replaced in no time.” Kuin stood, two Beedrills escorting her back to the hive as another pair hooked Gentle under his arms and lifted him away, separating him from a wailing La Brava.</p><p> </p><p>“Gentle!” She screamed, her tears pouring down her face as she struggled against the Beedrills dragging her to Izuku’s party. Toga joined them soon after. “GENTLE!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Gentle smiled as he disappeared out of sight, doing everything he could to reassure his love that everything was alright. La Brava screamed his name until she could scream no more, and the party was lead to the outskirts of Pewter City.</p><p> </p><p>La Brava collapsed to her knees, her entire body wracking with sobs as Toga tried and failed to calm her down. Nothing would ever make her feel like he had again. He was gone. The only person who had ever supported her in life was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku knelt down beside her, not saying anything as she continued to weep, not saying anything. After a while, he spoke. “You really loved him, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>La Brava nodded, sniffling. “He made me feel accepted. Like I actually belonged in this cruel world.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about him made you feel like that?”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead paused, reminiscing over a bad time in her life, where she felt like garbage and nothing went right for her, especially due to stigma attached to her supposedly useless quirk.</p><p> </p><p>“When I was younger, I was bullied for having a ‘useless’ quirk. My quirk is Love, and it grants the person I have the most affection for a very strong power boost, but the downside is that I can only use it once per day. And since my quirk wasn’t flashly or cool, it was deemed useless, and no one wanted to be my friend. I was an outcast, so I spent most of my time on the internet, browsing through videos until I saw him one day, going on and on about how he wanted to change society. I felt inspired by him, so I cleaned myself up and went to go meet him. I told him I was his biggest fan, and I helped him get his recording software all set up correctly.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, closing her eyes and wiping a tear from her face. “He gave me the name ‘La Brava.’ I thought it was amazing. I’m not sure when I first fell for him, but it was at that moment that I knew that I loved him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Manami!” a voice called from the treeline, sounding like Gentle. “Manami, where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can still hear. It’s like he’s calling my name…”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, La Brava?” Izuku asked, seeing Gentle walking out of the trees looking completely fine, aside from the leaf bandage over his left eye. The man spotted them and walked right over, his arms wide to enclose his love in a hug. “You might wanna open your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Are there more Beedrills coming?!” La Brava’s eyes shot open and she panicked, the ruby orbs zipping around all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, Manami!” Gentle scooped his partner up in a hug, holding her tightly as tears of joy ran down his face. “It’s so good to hold you again…”</p><p> </p><p>“Gentle?!” La Brava squeaked, latching onto her partner and refusing to let go. “Don’t you <em> ever </em> leave me again, you big meanie!”</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed before his partner pouted, holding tight onto him like a Komala. “Let’s go book a room in the Center. I think we could all use a rest after the trek in the forest. And you, young man.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku faced Gentle, who gave him a grateful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for making sure Manami is safe.”</p><p> </p><p>The greenette smiled. “No problem. I’m Izuku Midoriya, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Midoriya, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have a feeling that we’ll meet again sometime in the future.” Gentle shifted Manami in his grasp, and beckoned to Toga. “Come along, young one. We did promise you a place on this team in exchange for the jelly, did we not?”</p><p> </p><p>Toga smiled, following Gentle and La Brava to the center, almost like a daughter would with her parents. La Brava looked up at him and noticed the bandage over his eye, her expression concerned. "Gentle, what happened to your eye?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the queen decided that I should be punished for theft. An eye for an eye, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>Manami seemed to accept that answer. "Well, as long as I can hold you, I don't care if you've lost one eye. I'll love you just the same!" She hugged him closer, not wanting to ever let him out of her grasp.</p><p> </p><p>The sight put a smile on the party’s face, and they all hurried after the trio, eager to get some lodging for the night. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a trek through Viridian Forest, full of danger, twists, and turns, but it had been exciting. And Izuku was sure there was more to come on his Pokemon journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well. That got dark quickly. Lemme know what you all think in the comments!</p><p>See you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pewter City’s Rocky Training Montage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Moe and Izuku train for Brock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Been a while!</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own Pokemon or MHA. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku stretched his arms, yawning loudly as he woke up from his deep slumber. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was and what he had been doing, looking around the room. It was the same standard Pokemon Center room offered to trainers who were participating in the gym challenge, which filled him with relief as the events of the day prior flashed through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle against Joey, meeting Momo and the others, the journey through Viridian Forest, and the discovery of Team Rocket… he had really had a pretty eventful first day as a trainer, hadn’t he? Speaking of training, how was his partner? Izuku looked over to the bed Moe had elected to sleep in and found her starfished upon it, her mouth open as she slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was honestly adorable to see in her such a well-rested state. Viridian Forest had been quite the ordeal for both of them, and she deserved the rest. Izuku rose from his bed, got dressed and left a note for Moe telling her that he was going to get breakfast for both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered to grab his Pokedex just in case he needed it and stepped outside. It was still fairly early in the morning, with not many people up and about. He honestly didn’t know if any places would be open this early, but it was probably a good idea to ask the Nurse Joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She told Izuku that there weren’t any restaurants that she knew of in Pewter City that opened this early, but he could go to the local Pokemart for some food. Izuku thanked her and headed outside, heading next door and collecting what he could reasonably call breakfast with what little money he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your purchase! We hope to see you again!” the Pokemart clerk said in a tone that was way too energetic and happy than anyone had any right to be at this time in the morning. Izuku nodded in response and exited the building. He turned the corner and almost bumped into Joey, who yelped in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Sorry Joey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool,” he replied, Jounichi power posing behind his back like some muscular anime character. “I was just about to take Jounichi and Jotaro out for some training. Gotta get in shape if we wanna take on Brock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. We have two weeks to complete each gym before we’re dropped from the gym challenge, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’d be a good idea if you came along and trained with us. You could learn a thing or two from us. Heck, we might even learn something from you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually a good idea,” Izuku nodded in agreement. “Let me just get this breakfast to my partner, and we’ll be over as soon as we can--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted by the sound of a trashcan being knocked over in an alley. Both Izuku’s and Joey’s heads snapped to the sound, instantly alert. Jounichi and Jotaro immediately stepped in front of the two, ready to defend the two trainers from anything that might pose any sort of threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them ventured into the alley, the morning sun offering some illumination. They walked a bit farther forward, and then another trashcan toppled over as two small figures wrestled over something. They crashed into the wall right in front of Jotaro and Jounichi, unaware of the two Pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go, you fucking trash panda!” the first figure yelled, trying to extract what appeared to be an unopened package of dried berries from the hand of the second figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trash panda?! I’ll show ya fuckin’ trash, you dumb bunny!” the second figure roared back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first figure appeared to be a Buneary with a foul mouth unbefitting of the normally timid nature of her species. She used her surprisedly strong arms to pull with all of her might, raining blow after blow on her opponent with her ears. The second figure, who was currently growling and promising all sorts of pain for the bunny she was trying to steal from, appeared to be a Galarian Zigzagoon. Both combatants were so engrossed in their fight that they failed to notice the quartet watching them until Jounichi cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem?” Jounichi asked, both wild Pokemon freezing in place. They slowly turned to look at the Rattata glaring at them with an eyebrow raised, then looked back at each other, still fast in each other’s grapples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Buneary reacted first, kicking the Zigzagoon in the gut and bolted from the alleyway, dried berries in hand. She effortlessly jumped over the chainlink fence and fled into the forest, disappearing from sight. The Zigzagoon coughed and groaned, climbing to her feet and looking over to the group before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there goes my breakfast. I don’t suppose any of you would be willing to give a wild Zigzagoon like myself some food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do you one better,” Joey offered. “It looks like you’ve had a bit of a tough time out here by yourself. You don’t have to be alone. I can offer you food, shelter, a family, if you’d like--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to stop you right there, trainer boy. I appreciate the offer, but I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I don’t just want to go ahead and commit myself to some youngster who just came fresh out Pallet Town, battle experience or not,” she said bluntly, as if speaking from experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joey’s enthusiastic smile flattered. He looked down at the ground, not sure how to take what she was saying. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That being said, I’m open to persuasion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. And guess what? The best way to persuade someone to join you is food, and I haven’t had my breakfast yet.” she snarked. “Name’s Jolyne, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joey. This is Jounichi, and the little Axew is Jotaro.” the youngster replied, smiling widely. Jounichi and Jotaro nodded respectfully, Jolyne returning the gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where’s my breakfast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Um, I think the Pokemart is open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s better than nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku, you still want to train after breakfast?” Joey asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’ll be there as soon as I get Moe up and fed.” Izuku replied, getting a nod from Joey. They two departed and went their separate ways, eager to get a headstart on the day. It had been exciting and eventful, to say the least, but he wanted to make sure that he and Moe had a chance to get prepared before a gym battle with Brock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped outside of his Pokemon Center room and opened the door, assuming that Moe was still asleep. Unfortunately, she was not asleep and was just coming out of the shower, completely nude, as she had left her clothes on the bed. Izuku froze when he saw her, and she did the same, staring back at him, neither of them saying a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Izuku turned bright red and immediately turned to face the wall, spewing apologies. “Sorry! Sorry! I should’ve knocked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you should’ve! If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask!” Moe yelled at him, not realizing what she had said before her own face flushed red with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-SHUT UP!!!” Moe screamed, hurling pillows at Izuku as he cowered in the corner, both of them completely embarrassed. It took several minutes for her to calm down, and even after she had dressed and both of them had eaten breakfast, they still couldn’t meet each other’s eyes without blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Um, Joey i-invited us to t-train with him,” Izuku said, facing the wall. “I t-told him we’d be out a-after breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Training’s a good idea,” Moe said quickly, still embarrassed. “It'll help keep our minds off of, um, other things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither one said anything, nor did they move to stand. An awkward silence settled between them, and neither of them knew how to breach it. They wanted to move on, but things needed to be addressed first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about the pillows.” Moe apologized first. “I was embarrassed, but I shouldn’t have thrown those at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s fine,” Izuku assured her. “I s-should’ve knocked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we both agree to take the necessary precautions to ensure this doesn’t happen again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Training?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got up and left the building, turning to the city’s public training area. Joey was waiting for them there, Jounichi already warming up with some stretches and pushups. Moe noticed Jolyne lounging over to the side and raised an eyebrow, looking over at Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jolyne. She’s a wild Zigzagoon who’s just kinda decided to hang around Joey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are! We were wondering when you were going to show up!” Joey cheered, waving them over. “Jounichi and I have been working on a new technique. Can we battle to see if it works?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked over to Moe, who shrugged and took off her jacket, handing it to Izuku as her hair whipped up into a fervor. “I bet you want a rematch after yesterday, right Jounichi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite. I look forward to how your skills have improved, Kamiji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Pokemon took up a fighting stance as their trainers took their places before them, armed and ready. They glared at each other, neither blinking. Jotaro and Jolyne watched with interest, excited to see how the fight would go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jounichi, use Quick Attack and immediately follow it up with Bite!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moe, dodge, and use Tackle combined with Ember!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jounichi vanished from sight, rematerializing before Moe and biting down on her shoulder before she had a chance to react. She screamed in pain, her knees buckling as both she and her assailant fell. She fell onto her back, grunting as Jounichi used his entire body weight to pin her to the ground, still biting her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku panicked, desperately trying to figure out what he could do in this scenario. How could he get Moe to dislodge Jounichi? He was pretty much locked in there, and unless Moe did something, they’d both lose. Izuku saw the Rattata’s eye look at Moe in pity, and a lightbulb went off in his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moe, use Ember on Jounichi’s eyebrows!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moe gritted her teeth and slammed her head onto Jounichi’s head, burning his eyebrow and hair. He flinched and let go, immediately moving to put out the small flames. She scrambled away, creating some distance between herself and the dapper rat, who cleaned the soot from his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I deserve that for biting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I know how much you like your hair. Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all make mistakes in the heat of battle, Kamiji. I will regrow my hair. However, are you sure you are fit to battle again? I seem to have caused bruising.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This?” Moe said, gesturing at the nasty swelling that was beginning to set in around the bit wound. “I can do this all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Moe? I can take you to the Center real quick-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Tis but a flesh wound, Izuku. I’m fine,” Moe assured him, which would’ve worked had she not been letting her arm dangle limply by her side. “I know it looks bad, but I can still finish this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went against Izuku’s instincts as a trainer to let her endanger herself like that, but he could feel the waves of determination and grit radiating off of her. Moe wasn’t about to let the fact that her shoulder was bruising and she couldn’t use her arm properly stop her. She was going to either win this fight or go down in a blaze of glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grimaced, planning out a way for Moe to fight despite not having full control over one of her limbs. He paused and thought about it, knowing that any movements involving her arms were out of the question, so that left one option: she had to use her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moe, set your feet on fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned and looked at him incredulously. “What? I’m not doing that with these shoes! They cost Professor Oak a lot of money!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me on this, okay? And remind me to look into fireproof athletic tape and shoes and/or fireproofing them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re going to have to help me take them off, seeing as I can’t use my right arm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh. Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku walked over to Moe and knelt before her, momentarily entranced by her well-toned leg. Moe blushed and looked away, gently nudging him with her foot. He snapped back to reality, remembering that he was there to help her and not drool all over her developed musculature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed and grumbled half-heartedly. “Hurry up, would ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku quickly untied her shoe and pulled off the accompanying sock, repeating the process with her other foot. Moe said nothing and felt the rough concrete, bouncing on her heels. Yep, she was going to need special combat footwear that needed to be approved by the Pokemon League.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She allowed her feet to become cloaked in green flame, and she looked over at Izuku with a confused expression. “Alright, my feet are on fire. Now what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, your arms are disabled, so you’re going to have to use Quick Attacks with your feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t see how that- ohhh,” Moe realized, her smile becoming wide and feral. “You’re clever, you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to Jounichi, her footsteps leaving clouds of embers in the air as she grinned. Her opponent let an uneasy expression pass over his face, which only increased as Moe leered at him, despite not knowing the move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moe, use Quick Attack to close the distance, then use it again to attack and escape!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moe quickly disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Jounichi, not giving him the time to react before striking with a flame-infused Quick Attack to the back, knocking him forward before she zipped away, still bouncing with energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two can play at that game, Izuku! Jounichi, keep up with Quick Attack!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Pokemon leapt forward, blurring with the speed of their attacks. They disappeared, leaving afterimages and shockwaves as the only indication of their battle. Izuku and Joey’s jaws dropped as the fight continued, unable to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we might’ve overdone it.” Izuku conceded, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Joey nodded in agreement. “I can’t even see what they’re doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is like something out of an anime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moe suddenly ax-kicked Jounichi face-first into the ground with a feral roar, cratering the ground with the dapper rat’s face. He disappeared before Moe’s foot came down where his back would’ve been, striking with a full-body Tackle. Both combatants fell to the ground, but she managed to toss him off as he vanished again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku could tell that Moe was running on her last vestiges of energy at this point. She was panting heavily, sweat rolling down her body, and there were a lot of bruises all over her body. She looked like a breeze could blow her over at this point, and yet she was still standing, like a glorious blazing battle angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some attraction to her in there somewhere, but Izuku was too focused on making sure she survived this next attack. Jounichi materialized behind her, fist raised to deal the final blow, and Moe turned around, kicking him twice as the blow landed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moe learned Double Kick!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Pokemon went flying to opposite sides of the training ground, landing with spirals in their eyes. Both of them were unable to continue battling. Izuku and Joey stared at them, slack-jawed and honestly a bit terrified that their partners were capable of anime level fights when they hadn’t even evolved yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that would come later. First, they had to get their partners to the center to get them healed up. Izuku put Moe’s shoes into his backpack and with the help of Jolyne he moved her to the Center. The Nurse Joy on duty sighed, giving them both a lecture about overworking their partners before leading them to the back, where the healing tanks were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I know you’re new trainers, but you need to be better than this. It’s going to be a while for your partners to heal and then some more time before they wake up. Minimum of eight hours, give or take. I suggest you take this time to reflect on how not to end up in this situation again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Joey and Izuku left the center with their tails between their legs, not wanting to face the wrath of Nurse Joy again. She was a nice lady, but Arceus help you if you made her angry. It would not end well for anyone involved, especially the person on the receiving end of her lectures.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moe awoke to the sound of a heart monitor nearby. She groaned and groggily opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. It appeared that she was in the infirmary section of the Pokemon Center, on a hospital bed. She glanced around some more and saw that she was hooked up to an IV and other machines, but when she looked over to her left, she saw Izuku asleep in a chair, her clothes folded neatly and cleaned on his lap, along with her shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really didn’t deserve this boy’s kindness. She had been mean and abrasive and a lot to handle to every other trainer she had gone with, thus making her the one starter Pokemon that no one ever wanted to be partners with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Izuku? Izuku was very similar to her. An outcast, ignored and bullied by society for things he couldn’t control. While the connections weren’t exactly one to one, they were still there. It was she and Izuku against the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moe smiled and waited for him to wake up, swearing to always be at his side, to protect him, and he be his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he had done for her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then. Who's ready to kick a buncha rocks a lot?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well then. This plot bunny would not stop bugging me. But I'm glad I wrote it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>